


Cloudwatching and Hairstyling

by Shilio_Stone



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Cloud Watching, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Hokage Rock, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My OTP, Nara Shikamaru-centric, One Shot, Smoking, hair styling, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shilio_Stone/pseuds/Shilio_Stone
Summary: A soft moment between Shikamaru and Naruto on top of Hokage rockotherwise known as Naruto plays with Shikamaru's hair





	Cloudwatching and Hairstyling

Shikamaru sighed, “Naruto, what are you doing?”

Shikamaru and Naruto were cloud watching on Hokage Rock, nobody knew how Naruto convinced Shikamaru to climb all the way up there, even Shikamaru himself didn’t know. But that probably due to the soft spot he has for Naruto.

While Shikamaru was sitting down watching the clouds above the village, Naruto moved behind him and started touching Shikamaru’s trademark ponytail.

What the fuck this is so soft and smooth, Naruto thinks as he runs his hands through the thick black hair.

“I’m trying to fix your hair like how Ino showed me.” Naruto explained, twisting and turning the hair in ways Shikamaru never bothered learning how.

“You know that my hair is styled in the way of my clan you can’t just change it,”Shikamaru found himself remarking, but yet not being bothered enough to do something about it.

“Fine, but at least let me do this once, your always so uptight about your hair, I promise it will look good believe it” Naruto said, looking at Shikamaru in a way that can only be described as troublesome.

“What a drag, fine but I’m fixing it if I don’t like it.” Shikamaru leaned into Naruto, “Just don’t pull on it too much.”

“Yes! I knew you’d say yes!” Naruto yelled rather loudly from behind, “I learned how to do this from ino because i wanted to surprise you, I don’t really know the name of this one but it supposed to jst braid the hair on top of your head, and tie it off where you usually do.”

Naruto was gesturing in air what he think Shikamaru’s hairstyle look like with his hands.

“So like a ponytail braid?” He asks, which getting Naruto nodding his head excitedly.

“Here.” he said giving shika his pack of smokes, “I know it helps you relax”

“Thanks.” he said, lighting up

Naruto feels shikas dark long hair hair and mumbles “its so soft”

After a couples minutes of silence as Naruto fixes Shikamaru’s hair, Naruto is struck by a question he couldn’t help but ask.

“How do you and Neji keep your hair so soft when were ninjas?” 

Shikamaru shrugged, “I just wash it, my hairs easy to manage.”

Naruto took a deep breath, “You know Shika, ever since i came back to the village you’ve been so nice to me, I mean I know we were friends but you never used to hang out with me alone before”.

“I guess I just realized that your a special person naruto, someone worthy of standing by when you become hokage” Shikamaru said, looking over the village.

“I can’t wait to become hokage someday, I knew other people believed it too. I’m gonna be the greatest hokage ever! Believe it!” Naruto yelled, gesturing with a hair tie in the air.

Shikamaru took a deep breath, and said, “As troublesome as that sounds I don’t doubt it I also realized something else.”

“What’s that Shika?” Naruto asks, finished the braid and tying it off.

“That your so much more special than anyone gives you credit for,” Shikamaru says turning to lean into naruto.

“Shika…” Naruto says leaning in with half lidded eyes.

Shikamaru kisses Naruto softly, closing his eyes as their lips meet.

Pulling away he slowly opened his eyes to a blushing Naruto, “I realised that I love you Naruto.” 

“I love you too Shikamaru.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! I did it, I wrote a one shot! I can’t believe I did it. Usually i can never write a one shot because I dont know how to finish a writing piece or I give up half way through, but this time I did it. Shikamaru/Naruto is like my otp and there is not enough fanfic out there for them. I mean it’s not a particulary long one shot, but I tried my best.


End file.
